


USWNT family one shots

by Clairetheicebear



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairetheicebear/pseuds/Clairetheicebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about the players and their families</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tobin as a mother. Oh dear. PREATH

**Author's Note:**

> So… I kinda ran out of ideas for kelley's anniversary present so… I wrote this! Oops!

Everyone was shocked when Tobin announced that Christen was pregnant. Of course they knew they wanted to start a family but Tobin with kids? That's not something they had really thought about. And to be honest, the idea kinda scared them.  
"Lex, I can handle this!" Tobin says for what must've been the seventh time since they sat down for coffee.  
"She's due any day now Tobs," Alex explained,  
"Your going to be a parent! This child is going to rely on you until it's 18 years old! That's a huge responsibility!"  
Overall Alex was exited for her friend. She and Servando had been talking about having a child soon. The pairs conversation was interrupted by Tobin's phone blasting the duck ringtone.  
"Hello?"  
"TOBIN SHES COMING!" A slightly panicky Christen Press's voice blares through the phone.  
"HOLY FREAKING CRAP, I'm on my way."  
Tobin quickly pulls out her keys and turns to Alex.  
"Text the team, my kids coming."  
Alex nods and pulls out her phone.  
"Good luck Tobs. Love ya."  
Tobin smiles and runs to her car. 

Tobin drives, semi recklessly, to the hospital and runs faster than she ever had up to the front desk.  
"I need to see Christen Press-Heath."  
"Name?"  
"Tobin Powell Press-Heath."  
The lady fills out a visitors pass and hands it to Tobin.  
"Room 1217 Mrs Press-Heath."  
Tobin runs to the room. Christen looks up at her.  
"Damn. How fast did you drive? I thought you where at the coffee place across town with Alex?"  
"I was. Then I came here."  
Silence fell over the room. And a few hours later a scream filled the air.


	2. New kid, college rivalries, and Cheney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin meets her daughter for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

When Tobin held her daughter for the first time it was the happiest day of her life. The small human, whose name was Rachel Press-Heath was a carbon copy of her mother, Christen. Her tiny head was covered in a layer of dark brown hair, and her eyes were a piercing green. She let it a small coo and reached for Tobin with a huge toothless grin on her baby face.  
"Hi little one, I'm your mama." Tobin said with a grin.  
The baby giggled  
"I'm gonna take good care of you and your mom."  
Christen smiles and lays her hand on Tobin's arm.  
"I'm gonna teach you how to play soccer and to ride a skateboard,"  
"And that Stanford is way better than UNC" Christen says smirking.  
"Nope, she'll know the truth, because her aunties Ashlyn, HAO, Whitney, Crystal, Kling, and Lori will teach her. "  
"Not if her aunt Kelley has any say." Tobin shoots a playful glare at Christen.  
"Heck we all know Cheney will tell her where to go, I mean she is her godmother and all." And for the second time in two days Tobin's phone interrupts them.  
"It's Lauren." Tobin hands Rachel back to Christen.  
"Hello! Yes Cheney, Yes she looks like Christen. NO I HAVENT DROPPED HER! (Christen started laughing at that point) where are you? The lobby! Dude get back here and meet your goddaughter!"  
Lauren Holiday did meet the new addition to the Press-Heath family. And 26 others waited by their phones to hear about the soccer superstar of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need help coming up with names for the children of the others. If you have any ideas let me know! I may use it!


	3. A goalkeeper? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Press-Heath has some interesting news for her aunt Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be really motivated or something because here's chapter 3 featuring everyone's favorite squirrel.

"Aunt Hope?"  
Hope and Kelley were watching Christen and Tobin's kid for a weekend. Hope was extremely thankful this child inherited her mothers calming nature, unlike the Krashlyn child that seemed to never stop moving.  
"Yeah Rachel?"  
"I gots a probwem"  
"What's up?"  
The four year old looks around nervously.  
"I don't wike scowing goals"  
"So, do you want to be a defender."  
"No, I wana be a gowie like you!"  
Hope beamed at the little girl.  
"Get aunt Kelley and meet me out side. "  
The toddler nods and runs to find Kelley.  
A few minutes later Hope, Kelley, and Rachel are outside infront of the O'hara-Solo's backyard goal.  
"Ok Rach, you ready to be a goalkeeper!"  
"OH MY GOSH TOBIN AND CHRISTEN'S SPAWN WANTS TO BE A GOALKEEPER!"  
"Yup aunt Kelley! I'm gon be like aunt Hope or aunt Ash or aunt Lyssa!"  
The little Press-Heath's face turns serious. And it's game time. The next few hours enticed Kelley taking soft shots and Hope teaching Rachel how to make saves. And by the time Christen came to pick Rachel up, she was fast asleep on Hope's chest.  
"Was she good?"  
"Yeah. Turns out your kid wants to be a goalkeeper."  
Christen freezes.  
"Oh. How many ER visits…"  
"37 and counting."  
"Oh shit." 

20 years later 

Rachel Press-Heath stood in the goal begging for that final whistle to blow. It was the World Cup final, USA vs Sweden a rematch from the 2016 Olympics. The score 2-0 and it was the 87th minute. Rachel knew they where going to win. Then, she heard it. The whistle announced to the world, that she was now a World Cup champion. She sprinted to the stands and climed up to where her family was sitting. She hugged Tobin, kissed Christen's cheek. Then turned to Hope.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Teaching me everything I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you have any good names for the other kids!


	4. O'hara's can't drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope tries to teach her daughter to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy

"KATIE SLOW DOWN!" Hope yells at her 16 year old daughter as she takes a dangerous turn in the family car.  
"I got this mama, relax."  
Hope couldn't relax. She'd played in 3 World Cup finals, 4 Olympics and countless other games, but this was definantly the most stressful moment of her life.  
"You're worse at driving then your mother and that," she says with a distant look on her face, "Is saying something."  
Katie frowns.  
"Oh well," she says pulling into the family driveway.  
"I blame genetics."  
Hope rolls her eyes. TOTALY. She can't help but notice that her daughter is literally Kelley 2.0 it was slightly terrifying according to HAO.  
Inside they find Kelley on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Kel, remember I told you if I ever found a worse driver than you if let you know?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I found one."  
Katie grabs her chest dramatically.  
"HEY MAMA! NOT COOL! IM ONLY SIXTEEN! MOM'S OLD IT'S NO COMPARISON!"  
Kelley scoffs.  
"I am NOT old."  
"Well Kel…"  
"Shut up Solo I swear."  
And Hope did shut it, so did Katie, because nothing on this planet is scarier then an angry Kelley O'Hara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Halloween and Squirrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn may have let her daughter spend a little to much time at the O'Hara household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! And sad.   
> HAO PLEASE COME BACK

Ashlyn loves this time of year. The leaves changing, the weather getting colder, and Halloween. The only holiday she could dress up like a shark and go out in public. (Not that she wouldn't go out dressed like a shark but Ali did remind her that she is an adult now and has a child.) Ashlyn considers herslef the queen of costumes after her brilliant dolphin trainer a few years ago, but now trying to help her six year old daughter pick out a costume. She was stumped.   
"So no on the cowgirl or the shark?"   
"No mama. I want to be a squirrel."   
Ashlyn's face drops.   
"Taylor…" Ashlyn looks at her daughter   
"How much candy did aunt Kelley tell you she would give you if you dressed up as a squirrel?"   
"Four cowsand pieces."  
"Cowsand?"  
"Yup!"  
"That's not a number."   
"OHHH. I still want to be a squirrel."   
Great Ashlyn sighs. Where the hell do you by a freaking squirrel costume. She decides it's probably time to call her wife.   
"Ali… Kelley got to her."   
There's a brief silence from the other end of the line.   
"Aww good grief. Ask her if it at least be a cute pink one with a tutu I saw yesterday."  
Ashlyn looks at Taylor.   
"Tay?"  
The six year old thinks for a moment.  
"YAY AS LONG AS ITS SPARKELY"  
Ashlyn laughs. This was truly Ali Krieger's child.   
"Alright Taylor, do you want to go carve pumpkins?"  
The child jumps up and down happily.   
"Can we make them look like sharks and kitties?"   
"Well of course we can! How else would they look?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Thanksgiving part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the team and their families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG! I am working on a new story and want to work on this one still! So please bare with me.

Ashlyn needed Ali to hurry. She got Taylor in the car playing on her ipad and knew they were going to be late.  
"Alex! Please hurry!"  
Ali yells at Ashlyn to shut up and comes down the stairs ready to go. They had three minutes to get to Alex's

Christen grabs Rachel's shoes.  
"NOO MOMMY NO SHOES!"  
Rachel Heath-Press was just as bad as her mama. And Christen didn't want to listen to it today. She had to get her child and childish wife to thnksgiving dinner in 30 minutes. And none of them wanted to put on shoes.  
"Rachel please. Put the shoes on."  
The seven year old nodds.  
"Fine mommy."  
She pulls on the shoes. One child down, one to go. 

Kelley loves Hope, she really does. But this thanksgiving she's not helping. She has their daughter Katie on her shoulders running around the chicken coop. Its a cute moment, but kelley really needs to get to Alex's she hasn't seen her in three weeks!  
"Hope lets go!" She yells out to her wife.  
Hope turns and smiles at Kelley  
"Alright Kat time to go."  
And go they did. Or Kelley would have lost her temper. 

Alex looks at Servando and Annebeth sitting onthe couch watching English soccer on the tv. She had just finished getting ready for the huge thanksgiving feast that was taking place at their home. The others were set to arrive at any minute so Alex went to join her family on the couch. The rest of thanksgiving dinner could wait until everyone got there and to hell if she thought to miss an opportunity for a cute family moment. Annabeth wasn't going to be eight forever. 

Julie was nervous. It ws thanksgiving and she and Zach had a very important announcement to make.  
"How can I tell them?"  
"Julie we've been married for 2 years, really what did they expect?"  
"I don't know?"  
Zach just laughed and hugged her.  
"Is it too early for pregnancy hormones?"  
She play slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey! I'm not being hormonal!"  
He just chuckles.  
"Lets get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thansk for reading!


	7. Thanksgiving Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I SUCK AT UPDATING

Alex's POV   
There was a swift knock on the door that shook Alex out of her adorable family moment.  
"Who is it?" Alex calles the the front door.   
"Your favorite Stanford grad and Goalkeeper." Kelley called to Alex.   
She got up and opened the door.   
"You know. I never said you where my favorite Stanford grad."   
Kelley looked hurt. Alex just laughed.   
"Hope protect me!" Hope just laughed and got Katie out of her car seat. Annabeth came sprinting out of the house to hug her friend.   
"Katie, Katie lets go play house!" Annabeth dragged the O'Hara-Solo child into the Cassardo house with both girls giggling.   
"That's adorable." Hope says walking up to Kelley and Alex.   
"Shall we go inside?" Alex says leading her friends to the door. 

A few minutes later there's another knock on the door. Alex opens it to find Christen Press, holding their daughter Rachel. Tobin was grabbing a soccer ball from the car.   
"Hey Al," Christen says happily.   
"Sorry were late, sombody wouldn't their shoes on."   
Tobin shugs. Rachel laughs.   
"Shoes are bad mommy!"   
Christen frowns.   
"You can clearly see who influences the most."   
Alex laughs.   
"Clearly. Have you guys heard from Ali and or Ash yet."   
"Nope." Tobin says passing her soccer ball to Rachel.   
"What about Julie and Zach?"   
"Julie said she was running late and she has an announcement to make." Christen replies.   
Alex brings the Press-Heaths into her house as well. Rachel goes to play with the other two children while the adults talk.   
"What do you think JJ's anouncement will be?" Hope asks.   
"Ten bucks she's retireing from the national team." Kelley says pulling out her wallet.   
"Ten bucks she's preggers!" A voice calls from the window.   
Servando, who was still watching tv screams.   
Ashlyn has her face pressed against the window smiling. Ali comes up behind her smacking her on the back of the head playfully.   
"ASHLYN FUCKING HARRIS YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Hope yells cluching her chest. Kelley gasps grabing Hope's arm.   
"Language Hopey!"   
Alex opens the side door and lets the Harris-Kriegers in.   
"Ashlyn if you ever do that again…" Servando says standing up to give Ashlyn and Ali a hug.   
"You'll what?"   
"Take ALL your stuffed sharks."   
Ashlyn's face drops.   
"You monster."   
Tobin busts out laughing. Holding on Ali for support as she quite litterally almost laughs herself to death. Taylor hugs all her aunts, recieveing thirty pieces of candy from her aunt Kelley for her halloween costume (a squirrel witha pink tutu.) before running to spend time with her cousins.   
The others spend time catching up, Servando debating Tobin over the better EPL teams, Ali and Hope talking about their immature spouces, Alex talking to Christen about the new nike cleats that were releaced that week and Kelley and Ashlyn fighing about one shark versus ten thousand angry squirrels and who would win a math contest. The arrival of the final couple singnals the start of their dinner. With the whole crew eating their dinner. Children complaing about vegetables. Kelley complaining about vegetables. Until Zach anounced that the two Ertz's had a announcement. Julie stood up and looked around the table.   
"Guys. I'm pregnant..."  
Ashlyn smiles. Kelley pulls out her wallet and hands Ashlyn ten bucks.   
"YOU BET ON MY ANNOUNCEMENT!" Julie yells. Zach busts out laughing at Ashlyn and Kelley's antics. But its Katie Briana O'Hara-Solo that makes everyone laugh.   
"So Aunt Julie, you clearly know how babies are made. Does that mean the storks are coming!"   
Julie chokes on her drink. Zach falls out of his chair. Kelley's eyes open in shock. Hope chastises her daughter.   
"Katie. You shouldn't talk about it!"  
"Wait!" Rachel Press-Heath yelled   
"Mama told me it was a magic spell that made babies!"   
Tobin face palms. Christen glares at Tobin.   
"Wait. What does Pregananate mean?" Taylor Harris-Krieger asks.   
"It means aunt JJ is having a baby!" Annabeth yells.   
Taylor jumps up and hugs Julie and Zach.   
"YAY AUNT JJ AND UNCLE ZACH ARE GONNA HAVE A BABY!"   
This was a very intersting holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be back for a while. Hopefully not though. We'll see


	8. Julie's little jem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie's son is born and our favorite team visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SO SORRY I SUCK AT UPDATING

Julie stared at her son with tired eyes. Zach had gone to go get her some food, and little Sam fell asleep on her chest. She had only met her little boy a few hours ago but she already knew she absolutely adored this little human. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.   
"Zach?"   
Kelley's head pops into the room.   
"Well, I'm definitely not who you wanted to see."   
Julie smiles.   
"Hey, Kell meet the newest member of the Ertz family, Samuel Michael Ertz."   
Kelley smiles.   
"He's so chubby!"   
Julie rolls her eyes.   
"Hope! Come here!"   
Hope truges into the room a sleeping Katie in her arms. Zach comes in behind her.   
"Are you doing ok Jules?" Zach asks handing her some food.   
"Yeah." She smiles at her friends and family.   
Sam starts to wiggle in Julie's arms. Zach quickly scoops the little boy into his arms and hums softly go him.   
"He looks so small in his arms." Hope says softly looking at Sam's small sleeping face.   
"He is so small," Zach says rocking his son slowly.   
"I've held footballs that felt bigger than him."   
The O'Hara-Solo's stayed a little while longer, before leaving so Julie could get some rest.   
"It's our little boy Julie."   
"He's so perfect, Zach. So beautiful."   
Julie fell asleep, her blonde hair spread out all over the pillow. Zach placed Sam in his little crib, before sitting in a hospital chair beside Julie's bed.   
"Goodnight my beautiful family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no promises


	9. Family cookout gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a family cookout at the O'Hara-Solo's goes terribly wrong for one family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter!

One warm Saturday in June the O'Hara-Solo family decided to have a nice cookout, no one knew anything could go wrong.   
Tobin and Ashlyn were discussing UNC soccer standings while everyone else was making small talk.   
"Mama?" Rachel Press-Heath asked tugging on her mother's hoodie.   
Tobin glances down at her daughter and smiles.   
"What's up peanut?"   
"Can we go play soccer?"  
Tobin looked to where the rest of the children were standing, holding their soccer gear.   
"Alright. Be careful!"   
Rachel nods and races outside with the others.   
"Okay!" Annabeth says once they get to the O'Hara-Solo family goal.   
"Rachel in the net, Sammy and Taylor vs Me and Katie. Pick your team names."   
"I GOT THORNS!" Rachel yells scaring literally everything.   
Sam thinks for a moment before looking at Taylor.  
"Pride?"   
Taylor smiles.   
"Yep"   
Katie turns to Annabeth.   
"Regin or Sky Blue?"   
"My dogs name is Blue so we are Sky Blue."   
Rachel puts her gloved hands to her mouth to simulate a loud speaker.  
"ladies and genetlemen. Welcome to today's NWSL match up. The Orlando Pride vs Sky Blue FC featuring the Portland Thorns Keeper Rachel Press-Heath!"   
The other kids cheer loudly.   
"Your lineups for tonight, For the Orlando Pride Sam Ertz age 8 and Taylor Harris-Krieger age 12. Versus Sky Blue's Katie O'Hara-Solo age 12 and Annabeth Carrasco age 11. And with that we're off!"   
Annabeth dribbles and tries to get away from Taylor who defends her. Annabeth passes to Sam who sprints by Katie and shoots for near post. Rachel dives. The worst possible result occurs. Rachel dove right into the post, her head hitting it with a sickening crack.   
"RACHEL!" The children scream at the same time.   
Taylor sprints over to her friend. She shakes her friend's shoulder.   
"Rach? Wake up!" Taylor looks up at Katie.   
"GO GET HELP!"   
Katie nods and sprints to the house.   
"It's gonna be ok Rachy I promise."   
Meanwhile, Katie sprints to the house   
"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"   
Servando opens the door and leads Katie inside.   
"What's wrong Kat?" Kelley says holding her hands out to her daughter.   
"RACHEL SHE'S!"   
Christen's eyes shoot open.  
"SHE HIT HER HEAD ON THE POST AND SHES NOT MOVING!"   
Christen and Tobin both jump up racing to the door. They sprint down to the little soccer field where their daughter lay completely unconscious.   
Christen kneels down and rolls Rachel over. She has to hold back a sob at the sight of her daughter's head with a nasty cut on the top. Tobin reaches over and carefully picks her daughter up.   
"Sam, Taylor go back to the house. Tell Hope to call and ambulance."   
Tobin carries Rachel to the house and lays her on the couch. Christen goes to get some washcloths to hopefully clean up some of the blood.   
The rescue squad shows up and puts Rachel on a stretcher.   
*At the hospital*   
"Mrs. Press-Heath?" The doctor says to Christen.  
Christen looks at him.   
"your daughter just woke up. She keeps asking about a 'crazy save' she thinks she should have made?"   
Christen smiles. Tobin just laughs.   
"Well I guess she's feeling better!"   
When the Press-Heath's walk into the hospital room that Rachel is in they notice the huge cut on her forehead and the really goofy smile in her face.   
"Did I make the save?"   
"Rachel Press-Heath! You bash your head in and have to be taken to the ER via ambulance and the first thing you ask is if you made a save!" Christen places her face in her hands.   
"Don't worry peanut. You did. Sammy told me."  
"TOBIN SERIOUSLY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no promises


	10. The high school hang up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth Carrasco wants to be just like her mom, but will she want to give up playing high school soccer to play ODP?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay I can update every once and a while!

Annabeth read the paper one more time.   
'any athlete who participates in Olympic Development Academies will be ineligible to play at the high school level.'   
Oh no. This wasn't happening.   
Annabeth had played high school with her extended soccer family for three years. She had been excited to finally be a captain, after Rachel, Katie, and Taylor had already graduated. She was going to have one more season before being rushed off to college to hopefully follow in her mother's footsteps.   
"Annie?" That said mother says nocking gently on the door to her room.   
Annabeth says nothing, she simply holds the paper out to her mother, wiping tears away from her eyes.   
"You made it!" Alex Morgan exclaimed, hugging her daughter close.   
"Mom."   
"Wait. What's wrong didn't you want to?"  
Annabeth wipes her eyes and looks into her mom's eyes.   
"Did you know I won't be allowed to play high school soccer. It's my senior year. I wanted to play for one more year."   
Alex sighs.   
"I had an idea that might happen. I didn't think you wanted to play being that the other girls graduated."   
"Sam just started high school."   
"Sam is also three years younger than you and is not playing soccer. He was very adamant about playing football."   
Annabeth nodded. Sam was very different from the rest of her family, he was the only football player and the only boy.  
Annabeth shakes her head before flopping back on her bed.   
"What do I do mom? I want to play high school."   
"More than ODP?"   
"Absolutely. "  
Alex smiles at her daughter.   
"Then I think you already know your answer."   
"But I'll never make the national team now."   
"Sure you will. You still have that scholarship to…"  
Alex cringes jokingly.   
"Stanford."   
Annabeth laughs at her mom's bias.   
"I'm telling Aunt Kelley and Aunt Christen you said that."   
Alex smiles.   
"but I didn't say anything."   
The Carrasco's laugh, and Alex hugs her daughter.   
"I love you Annie."   
"Love you to mommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no promises to when I will update this again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I should post the next chapter tomorrow


End file.
